


Convergence

by Tyberius



Series: Blade and Loki [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Crossover, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyberius/pseuds/Tyberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade and Loki have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year after 'Alternatives'. You don't have to read that story first, but it makes more sense if you know what happened before.

Loki purred as fangs scraped on his cock. Wonderful. The thrill of danger heightened his arousal.  
He thrusted and arched his back into the caress from where he laid sprawled on the bed, placing his right foot Blade's back.

Too soon Blade stopped the delicious cocksucking. He was really good at it, Loki had taught him well to perform this act.  
"No," Loki protested as his cock slipped from Blade's mouth shortly before he reached climax.

Blade bit sharply into the soft skin of his groin just above his cock. Loki gasped at the pain and this new pleasure.  
Blade didn't suck, he just licked at the blood. But quickly he bit again, inner thigh this time and deep enough to make crimson blood well up freely. Now he sucked the delicious blood and pushed two slick fingers into Loki's ass.

Impatiently Loki moved, impaling himself further and tightening his muscles.  
"Fuck me already," he demanded.

Blade let go of his thigh and licked up the blood that flowed from the wound. He growled deeply in agreement. Pulling his fingers out, he licked over Loki's balls down to his asshole in a brief teasing which he knew Loki was too impatient for by now.  
So he roughly dragged Loki into position and lifted his legs up and apart. Kneeling on the bed, he pushed in.  
Loki clenched hard on his cock and groaned loud in pleasure.  
Blade grabbed his thighs to hold him in position and thrusted. He fucked hard and fast.

The blood from the wounds smeared between their bodies, mingling with sweat.  
Its scent spurred Blade on, heightening his arousal and making him drop all restraint. He fucked as wild and harsh as he wanted.

Loki screamed with pleasure. This was exquisite. He jerked himself off and it didn't take long for him to reach climax, cumming over his own belly and chest.

Blade came with an animal roar.

As he pulled his softening cock out, Loki tilted his head aside and brushed his tousled curling hair away, displaying the side of his neck, offering his blood and demanding that Blade took it.

Blade bit into his jugular and drank, sating his thirst. Loki's blood was perfect, fitting for the god he claimed to be.  
Blade held him close in an unbreakable embrace around his ribcage, his right hand was twisted into Loki's hair.

Loki clung to him, held onto his shoulders. The pleasure was intense, going deeper than sexual gratification. It was pure euphoria as he felt more and more lightheaded.

Loki laughed with joy. Such glorious debauchery. Much more satisfying than anything he'd ever experienced. He loved this. He'd never thought that Midgard of all places would be where he would experience new heights of pleasure after a millennia of life.

Quickly they both got hard again, rubbing against each other.

Soon Blade pulled away from his neck and roared in fulfillment.  
Loki kissed him on bloody lips, tasting his own blood and enjoying the perversion and decadence of it.

Eagerly they caressed each other, both horny for another round.  
Loki complied delightedly, as Blade turned him around, and got up on his hands and knees, raising his ass and wiggling it in invitation. Thin as he was Loki had a nicely rounded ass and shapely thighs.

Without further preamble, Blade grabbed him harshly by his hips and pushed in.  
They joined in wild, primal fucking. Blade left multiple, shallow bites on Loki's shoulders and back.

Much later in the afternoon, after more fucking and a nap, Blade woke up.  
Physically, he felt great. Strong and healthy like he hadn't in earlier years. The pain and discomfort that came with the serum were completely absent, in fact even beginning to fade from his memory.

Loki was still asleep, sprawled out beside him, his long hair a rumpled mess.  
The healing bites on his body were still visible, as well as a fading bruise where Blade had gripped his hips.  
Dried blood was smeared on both of them and the black satin sheets.

It was a disgusting display of his abhorrent nature. Yet Blade didn't feel as guilty as he probably should.  
Loki wanted him to do this and there was no way he could infect him with vampirism, the virus had no effect on him.  
During the last year he'd allowed himself for the first time in his life to indulge the lust for blood and the correlative arousal. Drinking blood didn't seem amoral in this case, as it was freely given and Loki wasn't harmed. In fact Loki begged him for a bite, claiming it was intense pleasure when Blade fucked him and bit him.  
So when he needed blood every five days, he indulged Loki's wish.  
Loki's blood sated his thirst perfectly. He felt no need for serum at all. He hadn't since a year.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, it's just a little PWP, but a proper sequel might eventually happen ;)


End file.
